Be Careful What you Wish For, Iron Pen Challenge
by GeezerWench
Summary: In one hour - For this challenge, create a character that has just discovered they have some sort of superpower. Be sure to fully develop the superpower (there shouldn't be any questions as to what it is), your character's feelings and reactions, and any sort of problems they may run into. Emmett/Edward. NO slash. It's supposed to be humorous.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Iron Pen Challenge of 09/29/2012**

Entries: : / / docs . google folder / d/ 0B0ikR4JXJPqtOUFrVTM3WjU0VGc / edit?pli=1 (remove the spaces)

Secret Ingredient:

For this challenge, create a character that has just discovered they have some sort of superpower. Be sure to fully develop the superpower (there shouldn't be any questions as to what it is), your character's feelings and reactions, and any sort of problems they may run into.

Guest Judges: TM Franklin aka Tkegl, Credoroza, tellingmelies

* * *

And the winner was! (Not me!) mslizabeth

* * *

Title (optional): Be careful what you wish for

Fandom: Twilight

Rating:T

(911 words.)

Entry:

.

"Edward! Edward, look!" Emmett shouted from the back yard. "C'mere and look!"

"Emmett, you know I am trying to compose a new sonnet for my beloved. I haven't time for your games."

"It's not a game, Edward. You have to come look."

Edward sighed, placed his pen down on the mostly blank chart resting on his piano and made his way outside to see what Emmett wanted _this_ time.

As he stepped through the sliding glass doors onto the patio, he began looking for Emmett. Of course he didn't see him.

He sighed inwardly. Emmett was over 70 years old and still wanted to play these childish games.

"Emmett. I don't have time for this. Where are you?"

At that precise moment, Edward felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. As he spun around, expecting to see Emmett, he heard a booming laugh.

"Right behind ya, dude! Can't see me, can you? I'm invisible!"

"What? Where are you? I can hear you. I can even hear your thoughts, I know you're going to..."

And Edward was suddenly launched across the yard, landing in Esme's favorite rose garden, flattening most of them.

"Ah HA! I got you, Edward! Probably the first time I ever managed to do that. Isn't this the coolest thing? I don't have to worry about the sunshine or anything."

Edward felt, but did not see, a large hand grab him by the wrist and yank him from the bedraggled rose bushes. He was unceremoniously dropped to his feet and then he felt himself being brushed off, and broken, thorny limbs being plucked from his clothes.

"Stop! Stop!" Edward tried to bat away the unseen hands, but was having no luck. "How did you manage to do that? Emmett! Quit it! Get your hands off my..."

"Sorry about that. You had a rose stuck to your ass. This is the coolest thing ever! I can go into any town, any city, any time! I can go watch football and baseball games and I won't even have to buy a ticket. I could just walk right in. No one would ever see me!"

Edward followed the sound of Emmett's voice as he, apparently, was pacing back and forth. "But Emmett..."

"And then, I could even go to the movies any time at all. Hey! I could go to Vegas, play the slots, mess with the roulette wheel, check out the showgirls..."

"But, Emmett..." Edward spun around as it seemed Emmett was now behind him. Following Emmett's voice, he saw what appeared to be Emmett sitting down on one of the chaise lounges.

"It would be the coolest thing ever! And, ya know, I could even slip into the show girls' dressing rooms and..."

"Emmett!" Edward's left hand went to his hip, and the fingers of his right hand went to the bridge of his nose. This time that action wasn't helping in the least. So his fingers crept up to tug at his hair.

"Well, what's the matter?" Emmett asked, clearly puzzled by Edward's reaction. "It's the greatest thing ever!"

"Emmett." Edward sighed in exasperation. He stalked toward the chaise lounge where he thought Emmett was sitting. He could imagine him stretched out, legs crossed at his ankles, fingers entwined behind his head with a huge, bright smile on his face.

Edward sighed mightily. "First, cheating at roulette would just not be ethical in the least. Even if you weren't playing yourself. It's just not right."

Edward began to pace back and forth in front of the chaise.

"Second, what would Rosalie do to you if she found out you were sneaking into showgirls' dressing rooms?"

"Rosalie? She'd probably remove my... Well, I didn't think of..."

"And besides, that would be... it just..." Edward threw his hands up into the air. "It's just not done!"

Edward stopped in front of the chaise and saw movement, as if Emmett were now sitting up.

"And lastly..." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the spot where he believed Emmett's face to be. "Have you tried to become visible again?"

"Uh, well, no. I turned invisible and I didn't even realize I was invisible until I looked in Esme's bird bath, because she had me out weeding the flower beds and..."

"What if you can't become visible again?"

"Well, I didn't think of that either. I haven't tried. Maybe I should. I was just thinking while I was pulling weeds, about how cool it would be to be invisible, and all the cool stuff I could do and, I wished I was invisible so I could do all that stuff and..."

Edward heard grunts, and groans, as if Emmett were straining to do something or lift a heavy weight.

"Am I visible yet?"

"No, you're not. I guess, if we're ever going to be able to see you again, we'll have to paint you."

"Paint me?" Emmett asked plaintively.

"Yes. We'll have to paint you so the ladies won't have to worry about you sneaking up on them."

"But I never thought about that. What if I can never become visible again? I don't want to spend eternity having to paint myself!"

It seemed Emmett had launched himself from the chaise and was gripping Edward by his shoulders.

"You gotta help me, Edward!"

"Okay, let's go to the garage and find some paint. In the meantime, let this be a lesson to you. Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

.


End file.
